


记录/Heart by Heart

by Couneliazs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, Gen, semi-soliloquy, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couneliazs/pseuds/Couneliazs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>用我平淡的文字来叙述漫长时间。基本快忘了美队1的剧情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	记录/Heart by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我写的我只是个代发的/////勾搭请转渣浪@这岛_AaronPaul加餐时

A. 刚刚结束了那场战争，外面的天气阴阴沉沉让人浑身不舒服，大家欢庆着放松着身体,兴奋的发泄着。只是我还来不及休憩，我现在看着喜悦弥漫，几乎是在混乱之中贪求着这短暂的平静。有两件事要记住，有必要去找Howard道谢，如果不是那面盾牌，我根本做不到这些堪称奇迹的事情。我该形容一下他和它的样子，希望以后更多人能记得他所做的，当然这个时代还有谁不认识他呢？它有些厚，但并不如想象中那样沉重，漆着蓝色与红色，我还与Howard讨论过这样是不是太显眼了，他说‘英雄就要有一个象征。’他或许是对的。还有另一件事，我很担心bucky，他的眼神很混沌，说不上的让人难以忍受。另一个层次上的，我想要去安慰，他说没有关系，他在笑却很牵强。等待，大概会有一天他能告诉我到底发生了什么。他总是这样，报喜不报忧，明明有些时候我的关心也同样在其左右。一会要去和Howard讨论这次行动后身体的反应，和别的事情，这些记录在日记里可能会被处分吧。说真的我还挺期待他说的干酪火锅。  
B. 大家决定去执行那个任务，我在酒吧里与他们喝啤酒，淡啤酒的味道至今蔓延在我的口腔中，发出淡淡的苦涩。四倍的新陈代谢也不能将这带走，我觉得这或许是一个能让我感受到满足的事情。灯光渲染着这个环境还有一丝温馨，人们漫无目的，但是又在雀跃庆幸又一次降临的生命。人们回屋休整，而我来到Howard的房间。作为外援与富翁，他的房间和军人的也没有太大区别，只是一个单人间，堆积在一起的庞大又整齐的文档，还有一些叫不上名的机器。大概是用来科研武器，趁着他为我倒水的时间，我观察了一下那把被我们带回来的九头蛇战利品的分解图。他的速度很快，几个小时就分析的如此透彻。我抬头看着Howard的背影，拥挤的房间显着那个人很是落寞。人们在等待武器支援，却都忘记要关心复出心血的人。Howard才不会因为金钱而让自己劳累疲惫至此。他眼眶泛着红色，我忍不住开口问他多久没有休息。他竟然说，自己不记得了，然后就插入了别的话题。临走之前我还是忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他，你做的足够多了，不要让身体为这个而垮掉，得不偿失。那一个瞬间我觉得他的眼神变了，他只是笑着说着没问题。我在忙碌纷争中偷闲。我有点害怕这一切过去，战争结束人们会忘记历史上的付出与牺牲。但是一切终归会结束，我也相信人民绝不会忘记。  
D.  
我失去了bucky，再一次。  
E.  
我没有过多的时间来写什么，我即将走向战场，结束战争的尾巴。那种浓郁的悲戚仍然在我的胸口翻滚着，多么长的时间都无法消散。Peggy来劝过我，但是我仍然找不到一个突破口来将他们释放，酒精进入血液，却只是短暂停留就离开我 ，甚至不能让我的思想有一刻迷茫，而我确实是迷茫着的。  
后来Howard来了，他和告诉我，悲伤常有，正义永存。我勉强微笑告诉他我还好，但是事实上，无论是他还是我，或者任何人，都知道这是谎话。他说我不会撒谎，我愣了一下，好像是用‘作为一个好士兵不需要说谎。’ 他的眼睛很漂亮，烁着希望的光，我大概已经丢了那样东西，或者是现在他在与我玩捉迷藏。  
他说，你不是为别人而存在，无论是Captain America还是你自己，Steve。他的手指点在了我的胸口，那个有着银色星星的地方。这让我想起博士。  
F.  
我是Steve Rogers，Red Skull已经死去，细节不容多述。我仍希望有人拾到这本记录，将奉献与牺牲的人记住。  
以及，替我向Howard stark道谢。


End file.
